1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displays (LCDs). More specifically, this invention relates to touchscreen LCDs.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Although there are several types of touchscreens possible, the two most commonly used touchscreens in handheld electronic devices are resistive and capacitive touchscreens.
Resistive touchscreens use a thin, flexible membrane over a glass substrate. The substrate surface and the facing membrane surface have a transparent metallic coating and are separated by spacers. When a user presses on the outer surface of the membrane, the inner surface of the membrane meets the substrate causing a change in resistance at the point of contact. A touchscreen controller measures this resistance using the membrane and the substrate as a probe. The two resistance measurements provide the x and y coordinates of the point of contact. Resistive touchscreens reduce the reflection and clarity of the LCD because of the added membrane layer and air gap in front of the surface of the LCD. A solution is required that does not require added layers that reduces the LCD visibility.
Capacitive touchscreens use a metallic coating on a glass sensor. Typically, voltage is applied to the four corners of the sensor. When the screen is not in use, the voltage spreads across the sensor in a uniform field. When the user touches the sensor, the touchscreen controller recognizes a disturbance of the field and sends the x-y coordinate of the point of contact to the CPU of the device. Capacitive touchscreens can only be used with a bare finger or conductive stylus. A touchscreen solution is required that can convert any touch into touchscreen data.
Resistive and capacitive touchscreens add thickness to the LCD module because of the added layers to provide touchscreen capabilities. With the demand for streamlining and minimizing the size of handheld devices, LCD modules need to be as thin as possible. A touchscreen solution is required to maximize the reflective characteristics of an LCD and to minimize the thickness of an LCD module.